1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a connector which can accommodate accessories having different electrical connection requirements.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the connectors for connecting a camera and accessories are respectively specified for shutter releasing, data communication etc., and are provided in different positions of the camera body.
Because of such independent positioning of different connectors on the camera body, it has been impossible, in the conventional camera, to achieve space saving or cost reduction.